The Egoist (magazine)
| based = London | language = English | issn = }} The Egoist (subtitled An Individualist Review) was a London literary magazine published from 1914 to 1919, during which time it published important early modernist poetry and fiction. In its manifesto, it claimed to "recognise no taboos,"Caws 340. and published a number of controversial works, such as parts of Ulysses.McKenna 100. Today, it is considered "England's most important Modernist periodical."Edwards 144. History The Egoist was founded by Dora Marsden as a successor to her feminist magazine The New Freewoman, but was changed, under the influence of Ezra Pound, into a literary magazine. Pound got his benefactor John Quinn to buy him an editorial position in the magazine, and quickly it became a leading publication for imagist poetry.Benstock 364-65. Its group of friends and contributors includes almost every writer of significance of the time, though some, like D.H. Lawrence (whose "Once" was published in the magazine in 1914), came to denounce it for "editorial sloppiness" and for the philosophical attitudes of its editorial staff.Clarke 148-50. Among the work published in The Egoist is the work of James Joyce and T. S. Eliot, as well as letters and criticism.Such as Eliot's response to a charge in the Times Literary Supplement, see Longenbach 178. Marsden was the editor in the first half of 1914, when it was a fortnightly; for most of its life it was a monthly. Editorship was taken over in July 1914 by Harriet Shaw Weaver.Hughes 31. Assistant editors were Richard Aldington and Leonard A. Compton-Rickett, with H. D.. When Aldington left in 1917 for the Army, his place was taken by T. S. Eliot,Matherer 49. who was also working on The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock at the time.Eliot xiv. When it folded in 1919, there were only 400 subscribers, down from 2,000 in 1911 when it was The Freewoman.Edwards 145. Notable publications *T.S. Eliot, "Tradition and the Individual Talent ," vol. 6, nos. 4 & 5 (September & December 1919). *James Joyce, A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man, starting in 1914Johnson xliii.McKenna 6.; three-and-a-half sections of Ulysses (1919)McKenna 100. *Wyndham Lewis, Tarr, April 1916–November 1917. *Charlotte Mew, "Fête," May 1914Bertram 15. *William Carlos Williams, "The Wanderer" and seven other poems, March 1914; "Transitional" and three other poems, December 1914Williams 477-78. See also * List of literary magazines References * * * * *Edwards, Paul. "Futurism, Literature and the Market," in *Eliot, Valerie. "Introduction," in * *Johnson, Jeri. "Composition and Publication History," in *Longenbach, James. "'Mature Poets Steal': Eliot's Allusive Practice," in *Matherer, Timothy. "T.S. Eliot's Critical Program," in * * * Notes External links ;Magazine * The Egoist at the Modernist Journals Project: all 6 volumes, from No 1.1 (January 1, 1914) to No. 6.5 (December, 1919) * Articles online, from The Egoist Archive at nonserviam.com ;About *[http://modernism.research.yale.edu/wiki/index.php/The_Egoist Account of The Egoist], at Modernism Lab Essays, a Yale University website *''The Egoist'' at Little Magazines & Modernism Category:Defunct British literary magazines Category:London media Category:Egoism Category:Publications established in 1914 Category:Publications disestablished in 1919 Category:T. S. Eliot